The present invention relates to swimming fins, especially swimming fins of the type having an open shoe.
More particularly, the invention relates to this type of swimming fin formed with a shoe portion of a flexible elastomeric material and a blade portion of a relatively stiffer material. In particular, the inner top surface of the sole of the shoe portion is of a flexible elastomeric material.
These fins are often worn with special rubber boots.
However, the resulting fin has a number of disadvantages, such as a lack of stability especially in the lateral direction owing to slippage between the boot and fin. Furthermore, between the top surface of the sole of the shoe portion and the necessary boot for wearing these fins, considerable friction is created because of the material of which the top surface of the sole is made, thereby making the action of putting these fins on uncomfortable.
The object of the invention is therefore a fin of the type described above that can be put on easily and has improved stability once on.
The subject of the present invention is therefore a swimming fin of the type having an open shoe comprising a shoe portion and a blade portion, characterized in that the top surface of the sole of said shoe portion comprises two or more broad longitudinal ribs projecting into the interior of the shoe portion of said fin, that supports the user's foot.
Another object of the invention is a boot provided with a sole having longitudinal grooves complementary to the ribs projecting from the top surface of the sole of the shoe portion of the fin according to the invention.
Advantageously, in the case of fins made of two materials, one being more flexible and of an elastomeric type and the other relatively stiffer, these ribs are made of the stiffer material.